


The Bite

by Jaden56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bite, Blood, Fanart, Gen, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaden56/pseuds/Jaden56





	The Bite




End file.
